I Only Want To Be With You
by Vicky
Summary: Jo & Nick make an announcement; Nat has a secret of his own - Sequel to 'Promises'


I ONLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU   
A "Little Men" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

_This is a sequel to "Promises." To make the connection between stories easier, I have included the last few paragraphs of "Promises" in this story._

Nick gently turned Jo to face him and took both of her hands in his. "Jo, I'd be very honored if you'd let me start courtin' ya." 

Jo couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What?" she whispered. 

"I wanna start courtin' ya." 

Trying to blink away tears, Jo stared into Nick's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Okay. Yes," she barely spoke. 

Nick leaned forward and kissed Jo. She put her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes, wanting to savor this moment forever. All of a sudden, loud cheering was heard from the porch. The couple turned to find the entire Plumfield family, including Rob, standing on the porch watching them. 

"What are you doing?" Jo called, feeling herself start to blush. 

"Hi, Mom." Rob waved. She gave him a small, embarrassed wave in return. 

"Can we start jumping to conclusions now?" Nan yelled. Bess, Dan, and Nat laughed at her question. 

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yes, Nan!" 

"Good," she replied, smiling. 

"What was that all about?" Nick asked Jo when she returned her attention to him. 

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." 

"How about another kiss?" he asked. Jo just smiled. Nick tenderly cradled her face in his hands and drew her closer to him, gently kissing her. 

"I love you Nick," she whispered. 

"I love you, too, Jo ... and I'll love you forever." 

"Promise?" She hugged him tight. 

"I promise." Nick and Jo stood together in each other's arms while the children and Asia watched from the porch. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

That night the children sat in the parlor by the warm fire. Emil, Tommy, and Dan sat in one corner talking about the fishing expedition they were planning for tomorrow afternoon. Nat and Nan were sitting at a table doing their homework, while Bess sat reading to Rob on the floor. "Mrs. Jo, can you help me . . ." Nat looked up from his homework and didn't see Jo in the room. "Where's Mrs. Jo?" 

Bess stopped reading, "She and Nick were sitting on the couch, but they're not here anymore. Hmm." 

"I thought I saw her go outside," Dan replied. 

Nan perked up, "Really?" 

"Yeah. She and Nick left about ten minutes ago." 

"I'm gonna go find 'em." Nan stood and walked toward the door. 

"Stop right there," Asia called from the kitchen. "You're gonna stay in here an' finish you're work, Nan." Asia wiped her hands on a dishtowel as she walked into the parlor. 

Nan sighed but went back to the table where she had been sitting. 

"All of ya are gonna hafta give Nick an' Mrs. Jo some more time alone now, ya hear?" Asia said. "You're not gonna be able to bother 'em all the time." 

"But Nat had a question ..." Nan started. 

"I don't care. I'm sure that you can help him." 

"I'll try." Nan moved to the chair next to Nat and looked over his shoulder at his book. "What don't you understand?" 

Nat looked at Nan and smiled, "Thanks." 

"Not a problem, I guess." Nat turned her head toward Asia, who smiled and returned to her work in the kitchen. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo and Nick sat on the porch swing gently rocking back and forth. "I'm glad that Asia offered to keep an eye on the children. I still can't believe we left the house without them noticing us," Jo said. 

"Well, I think Dan saw us, but he didn't let on." Nick nonchalantly put his arm around Jo. 

"That was nice of him." Jo quietly laid her head on Nick's shoulder and pulled her coat tighter around her. 

"You gettin' cold?" Nick asked. 

"Not anymore." She gazed up at him and smiled. "You can't imagine how long I've wanted to sit here with you like this," she whispered. 

"I've wanted to since the first day I met you." 

"Me too ... since I bailed you out of jail." They both laughed. Jo sat up to look at the starry sky. "Do you want to take a walk?" 

The couple walked hand in hand from the porch into the front yard. Jo stopped and stared at the dark blue sky twinkling with stars. "When I was a young girl I loved wishing on stars. I did it every night before I went to bed." 

Nick stood behind Jo and hugged her. She placed her hands on his forearms. "Why'd ya stop?" 

"Oh, I still make a wish once in a while." 

"My dream came true ... an' I didn't hafta wish on a star." 

She turned to face him. "Nick, I ..." Jo trailed off as Nick put his finger to her lips. 

"Don't talk. I just like standin' here with ya. That's all I need." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Time for bed," announced Asia, joining the children in the parlor. 

Nan looked at the clock. "Asia, it's only nine. Can't we stay up later?" she asked 

"It is Friday night, Asia. We don't have school tomorrow," added Emil. 

The children all turned to Asia with pleading looks on their faces. She sighed, "I can't believe I'm lettin' ya talk me into this." 

"Thank you, Asia," Bess smiled. 

"Yeah, thanks." Dan walked over to the fireplace and added another log to the dwindling fire. 

"I'll give you half an hour ... unless Mrs. Jo comes back back 'cause I don't want you kids gettin' me in trouble. Agreed?" questioned Asia. 

"Yes," the children replied. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Outside, Jo and Nick had returned to the porch after a short walk around Plumfield. "It's gettin' late," Nick said, sitting on the porch railing. 

"I should tell the children to get ready for bed. Rob's already up later than usual." Jo put her hand on the doorknob. 

"I'm sure that Asia has everything under control Jo. You don't need ta worry so much." 

"I can't stop worrying about them. They're my children," Jo lowered her head and began playing with her coat sleeves. 

Nick stood and moved toward Jo. "I'm sorry," he lifted her chin and looked into her expressive brown eyes, "I feel the same way about 'em. I guess I'd be concerned about ya if ya didn't worry so much about 'em." 

"Let's go inside," Jo smiled, "You can still help me read Rob his bedtime story." 

"Jo ..." 

"Come on. It'll be fun." Jo grabbed Nick's hand and led him into the house. 

Once inside, Nick helped Jo off with her coat and received a small kiss in return. The couple entered the parlor, finding the children still awake and sitting in a circle telling stories. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jo," Nat said, noticing her and Nick enter, "Hi, Nick." 

"Shouldn't you all be in bed by now?" Jo asked, hands on hips. 

"Asia said we could stay up a little later since it's Friday and we don't have school tomorrow," Tommy answered. 

Jo turned toward Asia and raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?" 

"They were so pathetic lookin', Jo. But I also said that they had ta go ta bed as soon as you came back," Asia replied from the couch, where she was reading. "Remember that?" she asked the children. 

"I see," Jo slowly nodded her head, trying to stifle a laugh while keeping a serious look on her face. 

"But it hasn't been a half hour yet." Nan looked at Asia. 

"Don't ask me." Asia pointed to Jo, relinquishing her authority. 

"Please, Mrs. Jo," Nan said. The other children smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Okay," Jo smiled, "Ten more mintues, but that's it." Jo walked over to her son and knelt in front of him. "Rob, I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go to bed. It's already past your bedtime," she glanced at the clock, "by quite a bit." 

"But I'm not tired," yawned Rob. The children laughed at Rob's will to stay awake. 

Nick came up behind Jo and looked at Rob. "Come on Rob. I'll read ya a story." 

"I want to stay up like the other kids." His eyelids began to close, but he quickly reopened them. 

"Okay then," he said, picking up Rob, "That settles it." Nick turned Rob upside down and dangled him, by his feet, over Jo's head. "If you don't go to bed I'll have ta drop ya on your ma and I don't think she'd like that too much." 

Jo looked up at her son and chuckled. "Are you going to let Nick drop you on me?" 

"No ... I'll go to bed," Rob spoke between spurts of laughter. Nick headed upstairs with Rob slung over his shoulder, both of them smiling and laughing. 

Jo stood and gazed at the smiling faces around her. "I expect to see all of you in your rooms in thirty minutes," she said, barely audible to the talking children. She left the parlor and waited at the base of the stairs for a reaction from them. 

Sitting with the other children on the floor, a look of confusion came over Nat's face. "What is it, Nat?" Emil asked. 

"Thirty minutes?" Nat called to Jo. 

"You heard me." Jo smiled and walked upstairs. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning the children woke up at their normal time, full of energy. "I'm surprised you kids didn't sleep later this mornin'," Asia commented to the children as they set the table for breakfast. 

"We wanted to get our chores done early so we could go fishin' this afternoon," Dan replied. 

"Yeah. We planned it all out last night," Tommy added, "We're gonna try this special spot Nick told us about." 

"Sounds like fun." Nan handed Nat a stack of plates. 

"You should come with us," he offered. 

"Can't. I'm goin' to Boston with Bess an' her folks for the weekend. We're gonna see one of Mr. Laurence's friends in some play or somethin'," Nan rolled her eyes at the thought of having to sit through a long, boring theatrical production. "It's Shakespeare." 

"It might be fun," Nat said. 

"Yeah, for you. You love Shakespeare," Nan replied. Nat gave her a half grin. 

The boys laughed at Nan's reaction to her situation. "How did you get stuck goin' then?" questioned Emil. 

"Mrs. Laurence said 'It would be good for me,'" Nan mimicked Amy's voice receiving more laughter. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll survive." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Early that afternoon, the Laurences, along with Meg and her twins, arrived at Plumfield to pick up Bess and Nan for their trip to Boston. Jo met the party at the front door. 

"Are the girls ready to go?" Laurie asked. 

"Almost. They're upstairs finishing their packing for the weekend," Jo answered, "Bess is quite excited about seeing 'Romeo & Juliet,' but I'm not so sure about Nan." 

Amy nodded, "That's what I thought, but it will be good for her. Besides, she's bound to enjoy the sword fight. You always did." 

"Jo, thanks again for watching Daisy and Demi this weekend. I really appreciate it," Meg said. 

"Not a problem. You deserve a free weekend and two more children aren't going to make much of a difference around here." She knelt in front of the twins, "You two came just in time to go fishing with Rob and the other children." 

"Really?" Demi asked, his eyes widening. 

"They're over by the barn and I think they're about to leave." She pointed to the barn where the children were gathered. 

"Thank you, Aunt Jo. Bye, Mother," Daisy called as the twins ran to join the group. 

Jo rose and smoothed her red pinstripe dress. "Before you leave, can I talk to all of you?" 

"Absolutely. Is anything wrong?" Laurie opened the door for the women. 

"Of course not," she reassured him, "You three go wait in the parlor and I'll join you in a few minutes." 

"Okay," Amy agreed, a confused look on her face. 

Once the trio was inside, Jo walked over to Nick, who was chopping firewood. "Laurie, Amy, and Meg are inside waiting. Let's go tell them our good news." 

Nick stopped chopping and set his axe against the woodpile. He took out a handkerchief, lifted his hat, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Jo, I'm not exactly presentable right now." 

Jo surveyed Nick's appearance. "You're right," she agreed, "Umm ... It would probably be best if you went and changed your shirt since it is a little sweaty." 

Nick smiled at her comment. "Wait for me?" he asked. Jo nodded her head. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Meg, Amy, and Laurie made idle chitchat in the parlor while they waited for Jo to join them. "Meg, do you have any idea what this is about?" Amy asked. 

Meg hesitated, "No ..." 

"Meg," Amy snapped, "If you know what's going on, please tell me." 

"Amy," Meg replied smoothly, "I will not tell you because I honestly don't know what Jo is going to tell us. I only have a sneaking suspicion about it." 

Laurie tried to intervene, "Ladies, please ..." 

"What's your 'suspicion' then?" 

"Jo told me something in confidence ... and I promised not to tell you," she quickly finished. 

"What!" 

Jo and Nick entered before Meg could answer her sister's outburst. "Hello, Nick," Laurie greeted him. 

"Howdy, Laurie. Meg, Amy," Nick returned. 

"What did you want to talk about Jo?" Amy questioned, "The suspense is killing me." 

"We really must be going," added Laurie. 

"Well, this won't take long," Jo shyly smiled, biting her bottom lip. 

"Oh, Jo," Meg whispered, anticipating her sister's announcement. 

Jo gazed into Nick's eyes, "Nick and I have officially started courting ... as of last night." 

"That's wonderful!" Amy screamed, practically jumping off of the couch. She ran over to Jo and hugged her tightly. Jo looked at Meg and Laurie with wide eyes over Amy's shoulder. 

Laurie walked over to Nick and shook his hand. "Congratulations! Welcome to the family." 

"Thanks," Nick grinned. 

"You're in for a wild ride," Laurie whispered in Nick's ear, "Trust me." Both men laughed. 

"Now I don't want to go to Boston," Amy said, "I want to stay and talk to you about this." 

"Don't cancel your trip because of me. I know how much Laurie is looking forward to seeing Richard perform," Jo patted Amy's hand. 

"I knew it," Meg hugged Jo. 

"It was that obvious?" Jo blushed, trying to hide her emotions. 

Meg nodded, "Especially after our conversation." 

"What was this conversation about, anyway?" Amy demanded. "Meg, did you know about this and not tell me?" 

"In a manner of speaking. Jo and I didn't tell you about our conversation because we could forsee your reaction ..." Meg chuckled, "But I'll tell you all about it in Boston. 

"You better," Amy returned, slightly hurt. 

"You do tend to gossip a bit, Amy dear," Jo whispered. 

"Ladies, we really must be going," Laurie interrupted. "Besides, I'm sure these two love birds could use some time alone since the children are gone for the afternoon." 

The couple turned red with embarrassment. Jo changed the subject, "I'll go get the girls." 

"We'll be outside." Laurie opened the door. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo led Bess and Nan outside to the waiting party. "Do you girls have everything you need?" 

"Yes, Aunt Jo," Bess replied, handing her suitcase to her father. 

"Here Mr. Laurence," Nan said giving him her bag. 

Laurie put both pieces of luggage into the carriage. "I put Daisy's and Demi's bags inside the front door," he said. 

"Bye, Mrs. Jo." Nan waved as she entered the carriage. 

"Have fun!" Jo called, "And try to learn something." 

Nan laughed in return, "Yeah right." 

Nick stood next to Jo while they watched the carriage leave Plumfield's gates. "I gotta get back ta work." Nick walked down the porch steps. 

"Asia and I are making a picnic lunch to take to the children. It's a surprise. You're welcome to join us," Jo offered. 

"Maybe I will." Nick put his hat on and headed back to the awaiting woodpile. 

Jo shook her head when he was out of sight. "I still can't believe we're actually courting," she whispered, entering the house. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"So where is this special fishin' spot Nick told the kids about?" Asia asked while she and Jo walked through the woods. 

"It's downstream of the bridge, just past the bald spot in the forest according to Nick," Jo replied, pushing a branch out of her way. "But according to Nick, 'just past' anything could be miles." Asia chuckled at Jo's remark. "I can carry the picnic basket if you want me to." 

"It's okay, Jo. We're almost to the clearing now so it shouldn't be that much farther." Asia looked at Jo and smiled, "So, is Nick going to be joining us this afternoon?" 

Jo turned to Asia, brushing her wind-blown hair from her face, "He wanted to finish up something or other before he came. Actually, he's probably left Plumfield by now." 

Asia stopped and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew past her. "I love warm fall days like this. They're so peaceful." 

"When you don't have a group of talkative children surrounding you," laughed Jo. 

"I'm tryin' to get 'em to understand that you an' Nick are gonna be needin' some time ta yourselves every now an' then," Asia said. 

Jo began walking again, "Thank you, Asia. That's what I love about you, always looking out for me. Although something tells me that your wish, and mine, might not come true. Nothing can keep those children quiet, not even sleep." 

Asia laughed, "How true!" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"I got one!" Tommy yelled, jerking his fishing pole to set the hook. 

"Pull it in! Pull it in!" Emil called, running to Tommy from his spot a few feet down the river. 

"I'm tryin' but he's puttin' up a fight." 

By this time all of the boys, and Daisy, had set down their poles and crowded around Tommy to witness the mounting excitement. 

"Here, let me help." Dan placed his hands on Tommy's pole and began to help him reel the fish in. "It feels like he's slowin' down a little." 

"I can see it!" Demi said, pointing into the river. 

Rob stood beside him, leaning over his shoulder, "Wow! It's really big Tommy." 

"We got it!" Tommy and Dan gave one mighty yank on the pole and fell onto the ground, the fish flopping onto the riverbank. 

Emil picked up one of the buckets they had brought along and filled it with water. "Here. Put the fish in this." 

Dan removed the hook from the fish's mouth and Tommy placed it in the water. Everyone stared into the bucket, eyeing the fish. 

"That's the biggest trout I've seen come out of the creek," Nat commented, "We'll have to save this to show Mrs. Jo." 

"Show me what?" asked Jo, emerging from the woods with Asia. 

"Come look at the fish Tommy caught," Rob said, running over to his mother. 

Jo set down the blankets she was carrying and picked up her son. "Where is this fish?" 

"Right here, Mrs. Jo," Tommy stumbled over to her, dragging the water-filled bucket. Just a few feet in front of her, he tripped on a tree root, spilling water everywhere, even on Jo. 

Jo gasped as the cold water splashed onto her legs. "Tommy," she sighed, setting down Rob. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jo," he apologized. The other children laughed. 

"It's okay Tommy. Accidents happen," Jo smiled, "Just ... do something with this fish." She pointed at the fish tossing and turning at her feet. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Back at Plumfield, Nick was putting the finishing touches on the 'something' he told Jo he wanted to finish before joining the picnic. He worked at the table in his room, sanding the wooden jewelry box that he had just finished. The only thing left to do was carve an inscription into the lid. 

Nick walked to his dresser and reached into the top drawer to retrieve a folded piece of paper. Written on it was the inscription that Asia had helped him write earlier that morning. 

Returning to the table, Nick placed the piece of paper next to him and began to chisel the lid of the jewelry box, forming each letter with great care so that he wouldn't misspell anything. When Nick finished, he gently wrapped the box in a towel and headed for the picnic, Max following close behind him. 

While he and Max journeyed through the woods, Nick carefully unwrapped the jewelry box to admire his handiwork. He gingerly opened the lid and ran his fingers over the carved letters. "She's gonna love this Max," he spoke. Receiving a loud bark in return, Nick laughed and covered the box again. "Come on Max, let's go!" They both took off running. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo and Asia sat on the blanket unpacking lunch as the children continued to fish. "Doesn't it seem like Nick should be here by now?" Jo asked with a worried tone in her voice. 

Asia looked at her with understanding in her eyes. "He's probably on his way. You said yourself that he wanted ta finish his chores 'fore he came." 

Jo nodded her head, "You're right. I'm sure I'm getting all worked up about nothing. Nick can take care of himself." She sighed. "It's just that over night he's become my whole world, Asia. I just don't want anything to happen to him. I've already lost so many people I love, I don't need to lose another." 

"I know," Asia put a reassuring hand on Jo's arm. Both women smiled at each other. 

"I realize I've said it before, but I don't know what I'd do without you, Asia. You help hold me together and keep my life in perspective." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Nat and Dan were fishing farther down the river, segregated from the group by a small grove of trees. Dan rested his pole against a rock, still keeping the line in the water, and sat down against a large shade tree. Nat sighed and pulled his hook out of the water. 

"What is it, Nat?" Dan asked, removing his hat and running his fingers through his brown hair. 

"Can I ask you a question Dan?" Nat set his pole on the ground next to Dan's. 

"Sure." 

Nat took a deep breath and sat on a rock facing his friend. "What do you think about Nan?" 

Dan gave him a small smile, "What do ya mean?" 

Nat shrugged his shoulders, "Do you like her?" 

"I think she's a good friend, but ..." 

"But what?" Nat interrupted. 

"But I think she can be a little obnoxious at times." Nat slowly nodded his head in thought. "Why?" 

"Just thought I'd ask, that's all." 

Dan got up and stood in front of Nat, "There's gotta be a reason Nat." 

"There is," he blushed slightly and turned away from Dan. "I think I have feelings for her." 

Dan started to laugh, but stopped when he saw the truth in Nat's eyes. "Really?" 

"I think so," Nat confided, "She's my best friend here at Plumfield, besides you. I feel comfortable telling her anything and after seeing Mrs. Jo and Nick yesterday ..." 

"Hold it." Dan placed his hand on Nat's shoulder, "You've got a few years before you need to think 'bout courtin' anyone." 

Nat looked up at Dan and gave him a shy smile. "You're right. It's crazy of me to be thinking about this now." 

"I'm gettin' hungry. Let's go back." 

"I think I heard Asia callin' us anyway." Nat stood and picked up his fishing pole, carrying it over his shoulder. 

"You're not completely crazy," Dan said. 

"Only kinda, right?" Nat laughed. 

"Right!" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Barking loudly, Max ran into the clearing announcing his presence to the group gathered for the picnic. "Max!" Rob called, standing up to greet him with a big hug. 

Jo immediately turned her head to look in the direction of Max's entrance, searching for Nick. A huge smile came across her face when he appeared. "Hey, Jo," he called. 

She stood and greeted him with a kiss. "What's in the towel?" she asked, pointing to the bundle he was holding in front of him. 

"Later," he whispered. 

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose I can wait." She led Nick over to the group and they sat down next to each other on the blanket. 

"I thought you weren't comin' Nick," Dan said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Changed my mind. Besides, Max really wanted ta come. What's there ta eat? I'm stavin'." The children laughed at Nick's comments. 

The group ate and laughed, enjoying the beautiful fall day and unseasonably warm weather. Nick glanced over at Jo and noticed her wet skirt, "Uh, Jo?" he questioned, "I hope ya don't mind me askin', but why are ya wet?" 

Jo nearly choked on the carrot she was eating when Nick asked his question, "Oh, that," she answered, "Why don't you ask Tommy?" 

"Tommy?" Nick grinned. 

"Well ..." Tommy began. "I caught this huge fish and had to show it to Mrs. Jo ..." 

Emil interrupted, "To make a long story short, he spilled the bucket of water, and the fish that was in it, on Mrs. Jo when he tripped on a tree root." 

"I see." Nick bit into his apple and thoughtfully chewed. 

Asia stood and looked at the children. "I think it's time we head back ta Plumfield. You still got homework an' chores ta do." 

"But Asia," Rob protested. 

"I don't wanna hear it. Get your fishin' poles an' help me pack up." Reluctantly, the children gathered their things and helped Asia pack up the picnic supplies. 

When everything was collected, Max led Asia and the children through the woods to Plumfield, leaving Jo and Nick behind. Nat trailed behind the group, kicking at the dirt as he went. "Nat," Jo inquired, "Is something bothering you?" 

"Actually, I was wonderin' if I could talk to you about something," Nat said, looking down at his feet. 

Jo lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, "Of course you can Nat. Do you want to talk now?" 

Nat glanced over Jo's shoulder at Nick. "Uh, it can wait until later. It looks like Nick wants to talk to you now." He gave her a small smile and she blushed in return. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

She gave Nat a wary glance, "All right. Keep an eye on Rob and the twins for me, will you? Make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Nat smiled and ran off the catch up with the rest of the group. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" Nick commented as he watched Nat leave. "I hope everythin's alright." 

Jo crossed her arms, "So do I." She shook her head to clear her mind of worried thoughts. "So, what's wrapped in the towel you brought with you?" 

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Nick teased. Jo punched his arm lightly. "Oh, you mean this thing behind my back?" Jo nodded her head and reached for the package in his hand. "Not so fast." 

"Please," Jo begged, smiling. 

"I'll give it to you on one condition." 

Jo rolled her eyes, "What's that?" Nick leaned forward and kissed Jo full on the lips, handing her his gift. She tried to pull it into her possession, but Nick playfully resisted. "Let me have it," Jo said, her lips never leaving Nick's. After a few more seconds of laughter and teasing, Nick gave up the fight and let Jo open her present. 

Jo slowly unwrapped the bundle and took a deep breath when she saw the hand-made jewelry box for the first time. "Nick," she whispered, "This is beautiful!" 

"Open it up." 

She shyly smiled and carefully lifted the lid. She ran her fingers over the carved inscription that read 'I Only Want To Be With You.' A tear ran down Jo's cheek as she stared into Nick's eyes. "Thank you. This is one of the most wonderful gifts I've ever received. I absolutely love it." 

Nick offered Jo his arm and they started the journey back to Plumfield. "Asia helped me a little with the inscription . . . so I wouldn't mess it up," he admitted. 

"That doesn't matter. I love it because you made it." She leaned her head on Nick's shoulder as they slowly made their way through the woods. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jo sat at her desk listening to the children's pillow fight above her. She smiled as she pictured the rambunctous scene, then continued writing about the day's events in her journal. Jo heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door and slipping on her robe, she opened it. "Nat," she said, surprised, "Why aren't you upstairs participating in the pillow fight? Do you feel okay?" She put her hand on his forehead. 

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jo. I was just wondering if we could talk now." 

"Of course. Come on in." Nat entered the room and Jo closed the door behind him. 

Jo sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for Nat to sit next to her. "What's on your mind, Nat?" she asked. 

He took a deep breath. Jo placed a reassuring hand on his arm and waited for him to begin. "Besides Dan, Nan is my best friend at Plumfield. I know I can tell her anything, Mrs. Jo." Jo smiled as he continued. "Well, I really like her. I think that I may have feelings for her." Nat looked at Jo for her reaction. 

Jo tried to hide her astonishment. "Well, Nat," Jo thought a moment, "I realize that you and Nan are great friends, but I don't think you need to be anything more than that right now." 

"But after seeing you and Nick ..." Nat started. 

"Let me tell you a little secret." Jo turned so that she and Nat were sitting eye to eye. "You're going to have a lot of friends, a lot of girl friends, in your life time. Eventually, you'll find that one special woman that you'll want to spend the rest of your life with, but you have to give it time. Love isn't an easy thing, believe me. It's sort of like trial and error," Jo let out a small laugh thinking about her tumultuous love life. "Maybe one day you'll realize that you and Nan are right together, but you may also find someone else." 

"But how do you know if you're in love?" 

Jo put her hand under Nat's chin. "You'll know. There's no real way to explain it, but love is the greatest feeling in the world. I know you'll find it someday ... just not yet," Jo paused, thinking, "You know it can't be impossible either, because I've found love ... twice." Both of them smiled. 

Nat stood and opened the bedroom door, "Thanks, Mrs. Jo." 

"I'm always here if you need me." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Nick!" Rob called, walking into the barn the following morning. 

Nick stepped out of Penny's stall and smiled at the small boy. "Whaddya need Rob?" 

"Mother told me to ask you if you wanted to talk a walk with me later this afternoon." He nodded his head when he was finished, "Yeah, I think that's all." 

Nick chuckled at Rob's speech. "Tell your ma that I'd be happy to." Nick watched Rob run back to the house, eager to deliver the good news to his mom. "Oh, Jo," he sighed, shaking his head. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Something smells wonderful Asia," Jo said as she entered the kitchen. 

"Nan and Bess are comin' back from Boston this afternoon, so I thought I'd make 'em a big dinner." 

"That sounds great." Jo poured herself some coffee. "I'm sure that Meg, Amy, and Laurie will be joining us as well." 

Asia laughed, "I already planned on it." She placed a pie in the oven and dusted the flour from her apron. 

"I figured you would have." Jo placed her hands on the table and leaned closer to Asia, who took a seat across from her. "Can you keep a secret?" 

Asia gave her a sly grin, "Should you be tellin' me this secret? Truthfully?" 

Jo furrowed her brow and sat back in her seat. "Probably not. Never mind." 

"Good. I don't want you breakin' trust that anybody put in you," she smiled, "Besides, it's not like you ta divulge other people's secrets." 

"You know me all too well," Jo sighed and decided to keep her thoughts about Nat to herself. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Early that afternoon Nick, Jo, and Rob journeyed through the woods. Rob walked ahead of the couple, kicking stones and picking up sticks along the way. "Rob didn't tell me you were comin' along," Nick teased as he put his hand in Jo's. 

Jo playfully punched his arm. "It worked, didn't it?" Nick just smiled. 

Rob suddenly stopped and turned to face Jo and Nick. "What is it Rob?" Jo asked. 

"I've been thinkin' 'bout something," Rob spoke, his brow furrowed in deep thought. 

"Better be careful doin' that." Nick reached down and rustled the young boy's hair. "It can be dangerous." The trio laughed. 

"Mother, is Nick going to be my father now?" Both Jo and Nick were utterly surprised by Rob's question. 

Jo started to blush and looked at Nick for reassurance. He nodded in agreement. "Someday." She raised an eyebrow, "Is that okay with you?" 

"It's great!" Rob exclaimed, "I think Nick'll make a great father." Rob ran over to Nick and gave him a hug. 

Nick was in awe about Rob's actions, but took it in stride. "Thanks, Rob. That means a lot ta me." 

Jo looked at her son with loving affection. She was so proud of him at times like these. "It means a lot to me too, Rob." Jo knelt down and gave him a hug and kiss. 

"We better get back," Nick said, "The girls'll probably be back from Boston soon." 

"You're right ... although I hate to end this perfect moment," Jo quietly added. 

Nick turned to Jo and stared into her eyes, "Who says it has to end?" 

"Are you two going to kiss again?" Rob interrupted, causing the couple to burst out laughing. 

"Is that all right with you?" Nick smiled. 

Rob shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so." He grinned and started walking back to Plumfield leaving Nick and Jo behind him, locked in an embrace. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The trio arrived at Plumfield just as the carriage carrying the returning travelers pulled up to the front of the house. Bess and Nan exited the carriage and were welcomed by the children, happy to have them back. "Welcome home," Nick greeted, helping Meg and Amy out of the carriage. 

"Thank you Nick," Meg returned, "We had a wonderful trip." 

"Mother!" Daisy and Demi called, running toward Meg, nearly knocking her over. "We missed you so much." 

"I hope you two were good for Aunt Jo and Asia," she put a hand under each little chin. 

"They were perfect angels," Jo said, "As perfect as any other child here." 

Nat stood back from the children that had crowded around Bess and Nan eager to hear about their trip. Nan looked around the group, and seeing Nat by himself, walked over to him. "Hey, Nat." 

"How was Shakespeare? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Nat spoke as he walked into the house, Nan following. 

"I loved it. There was this great sword fight ..." Nan's voice trailed off as the door closed behind her. 

Jo watched Nat and Nan enter the house as a huge grin formed on her face. Asia saw Jo's expression, "What's come over you?" 

"A secret," sighed Jo, walking over to hear about the weekend from her sisters. 

Asia shook her head, "Of course it is."   


_All characters (c) PAXtv, Little Men and all other relevent parties. This story has been written for the enjoyment of other Little Men fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the above people._


End file.
